


Misc. Drabbles - Romantic

by BrokenTheHero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTheHero/pseuds/BrokenTheHero
Summary: A spot to stash any short, sweet ficlets and drabbles that come to mind, but aren't really long enough to have their own work. Let me know if there's anything worth expanding into it's own thing!Current Works:"Our Girlfriend Has Got Some Moves" - Sunnybees





	Misc. Drabbles - Romantic

“Our Girlfriend Has Got Some Moves”

The first time Blake got caught dancing she’d been washing the dishes after dinner. Someone had switched to one of the pop radio stations, and she was only half-listening to it while she worked. The music worked its’ magic, though, and she unconsciously began bouncing back and forth a bit while she scrubbed the cookware. Sun was the first one to notice, and he jabbed Yang in the side with his elbow, indicating their partner’s motion. Her hair bounced in time with the motion of her hips.

Yang’s eyes lit up, but Sun clamped his tail over her mouth before she could squeal with glee. If Blake caught them watching, she’d probably be super embarrassed, and they’d lose out on the opportunity to see her lithe body moving along with the cotton-candy pop song. Yang took the hint, but yanked out her phone to record it just the same.

They hid their secret gazes until the next time, on a brisk autumn night as they were walking back home from a game night at Ruby’s apartment. They’d taken a turn down the still-hopping main strip, and dance music poured out from a corner bar, and as they waited for the light to change, they watched Blake start to groove to it, swiveling her hips in time with the beat. Sun said a silent thank you to Ruby for serving everyone wine during the games (even though it raised Stern Sisterly Disapproval from Yang when her little sister had zipped out of the kitchen holding the bottle).

Then the light changed, and Blake set off through the intersection, while her partners’ eyes remained locked to the tight black denim jeans she had on. She looked over her shoulder when she didn’t hear their steps behind them, and Sun and Yang had to scurry after her to keep up before the light changed. As far as they knew, their appreciative attention had escaped her notice.

She caught them watching the next time, as she stood at the washing machine, waiting for the cycle to end. Music had become a constant fourth party to the lives of the three ever since they realized how good Blake looked when she danced. She had started to notice that whenever the music came on, her partners mysteriously developed difficulty forming coherent sentences. When she glanced over her shoulder to ask if either of them had anything else to add to the next load of laundry, that was it.

“So, now I know why we’ve become such a musical household,” Blake said, smirking at her partners. “I was doing the thing again, wasn’t I?”

“Don’t even know what you’re talking about!” “We didn’t watch you at all!”

Blake laughed as her lovers tripped over each other’s words. “You two… you’re ridiculous.” Putting a slink in her walk, she sashayed over to the embarrassed blondes stood. She kissed each of them on the cheek in turn. “I haven’t danced since I was a kid. Before the White Fang and everything. My mom said it was something I did when I felt safe and secure. I must feel that way with you two.”

Yang grabbed her in a huge hug, and Sun wrapped them both up in his arms. “You’re everything to me,” Yang said.

“To me too,” Sun chimed in.

“We’d do everything to keep you feeling that way all the time.”

Blake pulled Yang close to her with one arm and reached back to give Sun the same with her other one. The three snuggled close together until the rude noise of the washing machine interrupted them.

“Rude…” Yang said. She broke away from the other two to go see to the next load.

“You know, I used to be pretty talented,” Blake said, musing to herself with a finger to her chin.

“Sounds like somebody just volunteered to put on a performance!” Sun said, gleefully. “Our girlfriend’s got some moves!

“Maybe someday, if you’re extra-special nice to me,” Blake said, smirking at his enthusiasm.

“Done and done,” Yang said. “It’s gonna be great!” The two blondes tackled the laundry together, bickering about what they’d need to do for their partner in order to get her to show off for them.

‘You have no idea,’ Blake thought, flicking through the music stored on her Scroll to see what she could work with. She’d have to find something she could really get down to; her partners deserved a surprise. When they least expected it, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Some artwork to go along with the natural progression of the events of the story:
> 
> http://brokenthehero.tumblr.com/post/183928914438/turns-out-when-youre-super-fit-and-share


End file.
